cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice
Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice was a Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty between Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and Through Yggdrasil's Roots. The treaty was announced on the 26th of February 2009. We made this treaty, realising that it's possible to create perfect little puppies. We believe that this is true, and we disregard any comments about its level of untruthfulness. The treaty is announced on the forums, here. Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice It's Possible From the desk of Chuck Normis, CRAP Triumvir "I'm bored," says Chuck Normis as he blows away some dust from the top of his desk. "Me too," yawns Constapatedape, CRAP Minister of Foreign Affairs. For a second, if you were looking at Matthew Baer, CRAP Triumvir... you would see that an imaginary light bulb turns just turned itself on. "I have an idea!" yells out Matthew Baer. "Psssh, if it's one of your ideas, I bet it's CRAPpy!" says Andy50, CRAP Chancellor. Matthew Baer frowns. "Why are you bringing me down, man? I thought we are a team." "Oh, we are. So what is this idea of yours?" asks Nathanius, CRAP Triumvir, while petting Matthew Baer's back. "I say we trick some n00b alliance into thinking that it's possible to create perfect little puppies!" Matthew Baer jumps up in excitement. Chuck Normis rolls his eyes. "Yeah, okay." "Wait, maybe this idea isn't so bad after all." Andy50 laughs. "Oh, I know!!! Lets trick TYR! I heard they're n00bs!" Constapatedape says with enthusiasm. OH NO! A trick?! Psssh, CRAP wish. The creation of the perfect little puppies was a success! Preamble In the interest of creating the perfect little puppies, Through Yggdrasil's Roots (TYR) and Coalition of Royal Allied Powers (CRAP) mixed sugar, spice and everything nice into a soup bowl, but Professor Utonium accidentally added Chemical Maroon. Thus, the Powerful and Fluffy Puppies were born! Using their ultra super powers, Madelline, Marie and Manda has dedicated their lives to fighting crimes for TYR and CRAP! This document is the agreement between TYR and CRAP on sharing peace, intelligence and aid. Wait, what?! I thought it was about the perfect little puppies?! Article I: Peace "Have no fear, the powerful and fluffy puppies are here! Using our ultra super powers, we will make sure there is peace between TYR and CRAP. Should one of them slip out, we'll just use the hammer of justice, k?" Article II: Intelligence "Oh, TYR and CRAP will share intelligence with each other, alright." *Madelline holds a chainsaw* *Marie holds a broom* *Manda holds a giant toothbrush* Manda sez, "Trust me... they don't want me to use this toothbrush." *Manda winks* Article III: Aid Madelline sez, "Well, I mean, come on, we're puppies. We can't possibly do everything... even if we have ultra super powers." Marie sez, "But we'll still try to make sure that TYR and CRAP helps each other out." Manda sez, "Dude, I can't promise anything, k? Leave me alone!" Article IV: Cancellation Powerful and Fluffy Puppies sez, "If TYR and CRAP ever decides that they no longer need each other anymore, they will give us a forty eight hour notice before canceling the this treaty..." Marie sez, "Or I'll bite them where it hurts the most." *Marie winks* Signatures CRAP: ''Chuck Normis, Triumvir ''Matthew Baer, Triumvir ''Nathanius, Triumvir ''andy50, Chancellor ''constapatedape, Minister of Foreign Affairs TYR: What you're about to see is an italicized image! Category:Treaties Category:Through Yggdrasil's Roots